One Last Time
by PrinzessSnape
Summary: Vegeta's doubting himself, and believes he is a failure, what will happen to him? R
1. Chapter 1 Vegeta

Hey guys, I've decided to write a new story, it's really quick but you can tell me if you want more.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

_____________________________________________________________

          He sat on the hill, staring at the stars. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he had snuck out of the bed he and his wife slept in, to do some pondering.

          He had flown out of the city, and ended up not far from where his rival lived, but he didn't care, he had failed the ones he cared about for too long now, he had a decision to make. A hard decision.

          He didn't understand why he was so weak. There had been so many times that he had failed to protect them, and so many times he had failed to become stronger then his rival.

          He hadn't been able to save his father, nor his planet from Freeza. And then on Namik, he hadn't even been able to avenge the death of his father, or his planet. Worst of all, Kakkerott had become the first Super Saiyan to emerge after three millennia. Kakkerott, a low life solider, not him, Prince of All Saiyans. He had failed his father and his planet.

          The next time he had failed, he had failed his son, well, his future son. He was unable to protect him from Cell, unable to protect him from that potentially lethal blast. He was unable to stop Cell. No, an eleven-year old half-breed son of a third class warrior did that.

          Then Buu, oh how many times had he failed against Buu? He had failed when he couldn't kill Buu, even by sacrificing his own life to protect the world, to protect his family. That monster had killed his wife, killed her in cold blood, after all he had done to prevent that.

          And then he was given a second chance, but he failed again. After Kakkerott and him had saved the boys from inside Buu, Buu had decided to blow up the planet. But Kakkerott had to save Mr. Satan and Dende instead of their sons. But he just floated there watching, he didn't even bother to try to grab at least the younger ones. He had failed his son, and even Kakkerott's family. They had all been killed along with the Earth.

          But blessed is he, for he had one more chance to at least save the universe. But no he had failed again, because of his arrogance. Sure the spirit bomb was his idea, but he didn't know how to form one nor could he get anyone but his friends and family to listen to him when he asked for the humans to give their energy. No, Kakkerott and Mr. Satan did that.

          He clenched his fist, when he had been fighting Buu for the final time; he wasn't even able to land a punch on Buu. How could he be so weak?

          Tears began to fill his eyes, he couldn't live like this! He couldn't live, when all he was, was a failure! He had failed his father, his planet, and his race! He had failed his family, Bulma and Trunks; he had even failed the new friends he had made after arriving on Earth. Piccolo, 18, even Kakkerott!

          Forming a small ki ball, he tossed it from hand to hand. He would never tell the others that he thought of them as friends, but inside his heart, he knew he did.

          The ki ball got bigger, as the tears began falling down his cheeks, as he aimed the ki ball at his chest.

          "I'm sorry Bulma, Trunks, everyone. There's nothing left on this planet for me, except for my broken pride. I'm sorry I failed you all."

          And a scream ripped through the air, as Vegeta fired the ki ball through his own chest, not realizing that he had failed everyone, one last time.

_____________________________________________________________

Well that's it, tell me what you guys think, and if you want, I am thinking of writing parts for Goku, Trunks, and Bulma to show their sides of the story. I hopped you enjoyed.  


	2. Chapter 2 Bulma

Wow, after all these years, who knew I was going to comeup with another part of this story? It kind of just popped in my head…so here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma kept her eyes closed as she felt her husbands weight shift, and then slowly disappear from the bed. He tried so hard not to wake her, but every night it was the same thing. He would get up shortly after midnight, and not return until the early morning hours.

She sighed quietly to herself when she felt the cold night air on her back, indicating he had opened the window. Waiting a few more minutes, she told herself he was gone and she pulled herself out of bed. Every night it was the same, he left, and she got up to close the window. She would then crawl back into bed and either cry herself to sleep, or be wide awake until she felt his warm body next to hers again.

Tonight was different, she could feel it. As she sat in the rocking chair next to the window and stared out it. Something was wrong with her husband, she knew it, but he wouldn't let her help and her heart broke for him.

He had changed so much since first landing on Earth. He had a heart and she knew that he loved her and their son. She also knew that he loved their friends as well, so what was eating him so much.

Bulma started to rock in the chair as she thought back to when she had first met the Prince of Saiyans. Such an arrogant bastard he was, but there had always been something about him…like a good girl attracted to a bad boy. Vegeta was her bad boy, and he completed her.

When he had been injured in the gravity room explosion, she had finally realized her true feelings for her prince, and after future Trunks had arrived, she believed that was when he realized his true feelings for her.

Bulma let a small smile escape as she though about the peace they had before Vegeta stopped sleeping. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong with the man now. They had such a wonderful life together, a beautiful little boy, and, Bulma smiled as she rubbed her slightly rounded belly, a little girl on the way. What a wonderful, complete family they would make.

Bulma stood; ready to crawl back into bed. She would talk to Vegeta tomorrow; tell him about her pregnancy, which would cheer him up.

As she began to walk back towards the bed, a sudden pain ripped through her, and she collapse to her knees clutching her chest. It felt as though her heart was being ripped from her breast, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Vegeta was in trouble, his heart was breaking and along with it so was hers.

With her final bit of strength, she pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the window. Opening, she felt the cool night air on her face, as the pain got more intense in her chest.

When it finally felt as though she could take no more, her heart let loose a final jolt of pain, causing her knees to give out on her, causing her to grip the window sill for support.

"VEGETA!" She cried her husband's name, one last time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it. I know not as long as the first chapter, but I hoped you liked it.


End file.
